1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for analyzing recorded speech. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for predicting business outcomes by analyzing recorded speech.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently, there are methods to enable companies to use speech analytics for enhancing a company's business performance. Currently, however, such methods require costly and unnecessary methods.
Call centers usually deal with calls, complaints, and requests coming from a large number of clients. These conversations can support several business processes, such as customer retention, sales, fraud management, etc. For instance, in the case of an inbound sales business process, the agent asks the client whether he or she is interested in a new product or service. The question is whether any alternative product or service should be offered in the form of a direct telephone call to clients who did not purchase anything during the previous telephone conversation (i.e. in the “inbound” sales phase).
Prior solutions utilize computer technology to recognize content (e.g. keywords, full sentences, etc.) in digitally recorded conversations. Other solutions have utilized signal-based information from human voice such as loudness, speed, and changes in intonation, but have done so based upon keyword or full sentence content. Such approaches require sophisticated and expert work to configure and maintain their operability.
The present invention eliminates the need for expensive and burdensome speech analytics and allows companies to use speech analytics to enhance a company's business performance.
The present invention is created for companies in need of speech analytics to enhance a company's business performance.